1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel spiro compound, to a process for producing the same and to its use for altering the flavor and aroma of tobacco products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tobacco products give various flavors and aromas when they are smoked, and the flavors and aromas are quite important factors in evaluating the quality of the tobacco products and satisfying the tastes of smokers. However, tobaccos contain various materials and impurities and these materials sometimes cause an undesirable burnt smell, a fishy smell, or an irritative taste during smoking. Therefore, various flavoring materials or compositions have been employed to impart flavors to such tobaccos to eliminate such undesirable smells and tastes during smoking.